French Monkeys
by silvermoonie
Summary: A SHORT W/O fic. Just some fluff for those W/O shippers. A very happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Title: French Monkeys  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or te show itself. They belong to Joss...and all those people.  
  
Summary: My first Buffy fic. Just a little fluff about my favorite couple...besides B/A. Set before graduation, after the Faith hateness started...so mid-senior year.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Oz stared out the classroom window, ya know, not thinking about class. He saw the gym class run around the track field but didn't really watch them. He was thinking of Willow. Willow kissage...  
  
"Mr. Osbourne!"  
  
The science teacher rapped on his desk with a ruler. Oz jumped and looked up into his beady little eyes.  
  
"Uhh, sorry. Kinda zoned out there for a sec."  
  
The teacher glared and walked back up to the chalkboard...  
  
~~~  
  
There she was...an angel, a red-haired angel...  
  
"Hey Oz! How's it goin?"  
  
He snapped back to reality, not even phasing Willow, for the whole non-expression-ness.  
  
"Five by five."  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? I always thought it was catchy."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and fiddled with the lock on her locker.  
  
"So are the Dingoes playing at The Bronze tonight?"  
  
Oh, how much she cared.  
  
"Um, yea, I can't garentee non-sucky-ness though."  
  
"Aw, come on, you guys are great. A lot better than what you give yourselves credit for, that's for sure."  
  
Oz shrugged.  
  
"Why, hello fellow love birds, isn't life grand?"  
  
Xander filed in beside them along with Buffy.  
  
"Fi-" Oz began.  
  
"Fine. We're fine, dandy, actually, like roses." Willow interrupted, "Why are you so cheerful?"  
  
"Can't a guy just come to school and smell it and be giddy?"  
  
"Giddy?"  
  
"Him and Cordilla got back together."  
  
"Thank you, Buffy, for clearing that up."  
  
"Oh, well, I already knew that." Oz said blankly.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Because it's Xander and Cordilla. No offense."  
  
"None taken."  
  
Willow agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~  
  
The Bronze  
  
"Aren't they great?"  
  
Willow was so proud. Oz looked up and saw her shining a mile away.  
  
"Yeah, Will. They are..." Buffy spun in her seat.  
  
"Waiting for Angel again?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
Willow never took her eyes off Oz. He smiled  
  
~~~  
  
The Way Home  
  
"That was a great set."  
  
"Thanks. But I almost lost a finger."  
  
"Diminished ninth?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
They walked up Willow's front steps.  
  
"Ya wanna come in? Maybe coffee?"  
  
"You don't drink coffee, neither do I for that matter."  
  
She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Ohhhh...gotcha."  
  
She grabbed his hand and led him in and up the stairs.  
  
~~~  
  
Willow layed sleeping. Oz watched her, smiling and carresing her head.  
  
"I love you." he whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Her eyes flickered open and she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Ya know, I've been thinkin."  
  
"Something you always do best."  
  
"Do remember the day after I got shot that one time?"  
  
"Mm...everyday. French Monkeys."  
  
"Yea, well, I think about that too."  
  
Willow chuckled, so like Oz. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~  
  
The Next Day  
  
"I'm taking you out tonight."  
  
"Oh? Where to?"  
  
"Its a surprise."  
  
"Oo, I do like surprises."  
  
"All I can say is dress nice. Not that you don't look nice everyday..."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
"Good guess. L, M, N, O, P. Talk to ya then. Love you."  
  
Good guess? She didn't get it.  
  
~~~  
  
That Night  
  
Oz walked up the front steps and tapped on the door. Mr. Rosenburg opened the door.  
  
"Son."  
  
Willow got her dress on and made her way down the stairs. Oz wore a classy black tux.  
  
"You look beautiful." Oz said as he gazed at the sparkling blue dress.  
  
"As so do you, in a manly sense, of course."  
  
"'Course."  
  
They got to the restarant.  
  
"It's French." Willow observed.  
  
They walked in and were shown to their table.  
  
They ate dinner and as dessert came, Oz got up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He knelt down beside her and pulled a white box from his pocket.  
  
"Willow Rosenburg," he opened the box revieling a beautiful diamond engagment ring, "will you marry me?"  
  
Willow's eyes welled up with tears of joy.  
  
"'Kay," she sniffed, "Yes!"  
  
The following spring they were married...in Paris.  
  
The End ~~please R&R 


End file.
